Night From Hell
by ebs45
Summary: Jasper goes to a club with his friends hoping to have fun when he runs into a boy named Edward. This night soon becomes the worst of his life.


**Hello, this is my first story and I hope you guys like it. Criticize all you want. I would love to know how to make my writing better.**

**This story has gay rape in it so if that is a touchy subject for you don't read it. I felt like I had to write this because a friend of mine went through something similar and it just wouldn't go away. I had to write about it. Don't worry though I got his permission before doing anything. See you at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

What am I doing here? I just met Edward at a club and all of a sudden we are groping each other like it's nobody's business. All I know is that I am super drunk and at the door of my apartment…wait a minute, how did we get here? This is so confusing. I shouldn't be doing this! We just met maybe we should stop. Edward starts to nibble on my ear while rubbing his hard cock against my ass so that kind of distracted me a little bit. Never mind who cares!

I unlock and open the door and guide us into the bedroom. Edward turns me around in his arms and attacks my mouth. He is pushing me backwards towards and bed until it hits the back of my legs.

He stops kissing me long enough to pull my shirt over my head and his as well. I feel so exposed. I've never done this before.

Edward is pushing me on the bed and he climbs on top of me. He has this predatory look in his eyes when he looks me over. I swallow nervously. Oh God, what am I doing? I barely even know him. I don't even know his last name!

He puts all his weight on me and I moan as he rubs his hard denim covered length over mine. I've never felt anything like this before. Edward's breathing is labored and he starts to attack my neck, licking, sucking, and kissing all the sensitive areas. He suddenly bites down and I whimper as he marks me.

He pulls most of his weight off of me. "Where's your lube?" he asks breathlessly. Should I have that here?

"Huh?" I ask, feeling like a complete idiot. To be honest, I never thought I'd need it, or at least not any time soon.

Edward chuckles a little as he reaches and pulls something out of his back pocket. "Never mind I have some. I'm always prepared. I've got a condom too."

I don't have time to answer him back, for is then attacking my lips again, as he lowers his body back onto mine and thrusts his hips, rubbing our cocks together and I moan with need. I whimper and writhe under him as he continues his rolling thrusts against me. Somehow, and I don't know how or when, Edward manages to get my and his pants and boxers off. Wow I must be really out of it.

He moves one of his legs in between mine and it changes how our cocks rub together. Edward takes my cock into his hands and strokes me hard and fast. I've never been touched like this by another person before. It felt so good. Soon I'm and writhing mess and I cum all over his hand and my stomach. I moan at the new high I'm experiencing at being touched by another and then Edward moves his other leg between mine and he knees my legs further apart. That sobers me up pretty quick.

I stiffen up at the unfamiliar feeling of having my legs spread wide apart with Edward's body between them. I feel so open and exposed. Whimpering, I shake and struggle against Edward. He grabs my hands and pins them over my head as he says, "Hey calm down. I won't hurt you. You're gonna love this I promise."

I can't stop my struggling though. This is wrong I can't do this. Edward growls at me, "Come on, enough. Stop fighting me!"

Panic starts to set in as I tremble. "Please let my hands go. I don't want to do this."

I look in Edward's green eyes that seem to have darkened and all I see is rage. He starts to yell, "You weren't saying that earlier at the club! You made advances toward me first. You are such a fucking tease!" I start to hyperventilate. He is really scaring me. What have I gotten myself into? "You know what, I don't give a shit if you want to or not. I already got you off and I'm fucking horny as hell. I'm fuckin' you tonight."

At his words I start to cry and try to buck him off. "Please don't do this! I don't want to! I'm sorry I didn't mean to tease you! Please stop!" I sobbed.

He groans in my ear. "Mmm…I like it when you beg. Now be a good boy or I won't prep you.

I start to yell because I can no longer control it. This can't he happening! "NO PLEASE DON'T! STOP!"

I'm still thrashing against him but he is too strong. Edward is taller and bigger in build than me. I'm more on the lean side than he is.

Edward's eyes darken with lust and he whispers, "I'm going to do those naughty things we were talking about earlier. Do you remember? When we were talking about you wanting to feel my dick slide in and out of you? Do you still want that?" I feel my face drain of its color and shake my head as I look up at him through my tear stained wide eyes. Edward groans and says, "You are so fucking sexy, baby."

He traces his fingers up and down my thighs as I continue to tremble and sob under him. He moves his hand a little lower and all of a sudden I feel his fingers rubbing against my entrance and I thrash against him more. "Don't touch me there! No please stop! Edward please let me go!" Why won't he stop? Why can't he just let me go? I didn't mean to tease him. I was drunk and didn't know what I was doing. I wasn't even old enough to get into the club I met him in.

_My friends told me that there was this new club downtown called 'Club Frozen' and wanted me to come. It was me, Mike, Tyler, and Ben and we all thought it would be fun. We're all gay. "Out and proud" is what we considered ourselves but we we're all just friends. Though, you could consider Mike and Ben friends with benefits. But whatever though. If that's how they like to get down I'm fine with that._

_Anyway, one problem though was that we were all 18 and you had to be at least 21 to get in because of, you know, the alcohol and stuff._

_We went down anyway and to our luck, the bouncer just happened to be gay. It was pretty obvious. You could kind of tell with him checking out all the guys asses when they walked by. I don't know what Tyler whispered to him but all of a sudden he has the bouncer smiling like it's his birthday and he's about to get the present of a lifetime. He lets us all in and winks at Tyler when he passes by. I kind of felt like I didn't want to know what he said so I didn't ask._

_We all get in and the place is pretty hot. It's packed and the music is blaring. People are dancing on the dance floor and there are tables on the sides for people to sit. There are red and green and blue blinking lights all over the place. It looks like a great place to go when you wanna let loose. I could get into this._

_The first thing I want to do is go to the bar to get a drink. That was actually pretty hard to do considering that the bar is all the way on the other side of the room and I have to cut through the dance floor._

_There are so many people that I couldn't pass by so fast and all the girls are trying to dance on me. They were rubbing themselves all over me and I kind of felt a little uncomfortable. I just wanted to whisper in their ears and say 'sorry this is not for you, unless you have a dick hidden in your jeans somewhere'._

_When I finally reach the bar and order a beer. After I get my drink, I go back to look for my friends. Ben and Mike are on the dance floor and I spot Tyler sitting at one of tables in the corner near the door we entered through. It looked like a good table too. You had a good view of the whole place and everyone in it._

_I sit with him and saw that he had a margarita in his hand…how did he get a drink so fast? _

_I guess he noticed the confused look on my face while I my eyes were fixed on the drink because he began to chuckle. "Jasper, you do know that the bartenders come around the club and can service you right?"_

_I glared at him. "Why couldn't you have told me this earlier? I had to go through girls groping my privates and grinding their skinny asses on me to get my drink at the bar." _

"_Well you were already headed there and I was too lazy to call you back." Tyler had the nerve to actually try to look innocent, but that look doesn't work when he is trying so hard not to laugh._

"_You know what, you can suck it," I say after I finished chugging my beer._

_My friend, being the nasty guy he is, had to come back with it. "Mmm… when, where, and what time?"_

_We both start to laugh and the mood is lightened. "Wow my friends are such perverts!" _

"_You know it!" With that, we just started talking about anything and everything while we bopped our heads to the music. _

_The more the bartender came around the table, the more we drinks we got and I lost count after the 7th beer. We were both drunk and lovin' life. I don't know when Mike and Ben joined us but pretty soon we were all laughing and joking around with each other while we were all drunk off our asses._

_I was just laughing at a joke Mike made when Ben giggles and leans over and whispers in my ear, "Jasper, that guy next to the bar has been practically eye fucking you all night."_

_I look to see who he is talking about and I finally spot him. He had reddish brown hair, kind of an auburn color. It messy in a good way, naturally sticking up all over his head. He had bright emerald green eyes that I could see all the way across the room. His skin was a pale cream color and looked smooth and delicious. He was wearing a black t-shirt that showed off how well-developed his chest was. Where the shirt's sleeves stopped and showed off his strong arms, you could tell he worked out. His black skinny jeans were so tight on him and it showed off his nice thighs. _

_He was fucking gorgeous. _

_When he caught me checking him out he gave me a flirtatious crooked smile and without thinking I am telling my friends I'll see them later and walking over to the hot green-eyed man._

_We talk for a couple of minutes and I learn his name is Edward. He is 24 and admits to wanting to fuck me long and hard. When I hear that I give him my own flirtatious smile. I've told him that I'm 18 and not even supposed to be here. He smiles at that and says I'm a sneaky one. We flirt and flirt while ordering more drinks and suddenly I'm whispering in his ear about how I want him to fuck me like he said he wanted to earlier. I grab him through his jeans and start rubbing him._

_All of a sudden I've already told my friends goodnight and we are in his car on our way to my apartment._

Still rubbing on my entrance Edward shifts closer to me and spreads his knees further apart, spreading my legs further apart in the process. I swallow nervously but I try to calm myself down so I can think of a way to get him off of me with a clear mind and not through panic until Edward traces his fingers up to my knees and pushes on them spreading my legs even further apart. The panic comes back in full force and I just try to move away from Edward, pushing myself up with my legs but it doesn't work. All this does is get Edward more pissed off than he was and the look on his face suddenly makes me fear not only for my virginity being taken from me forcefully but for my life as well.

Oh yeah, I guess I didn't tell you before. If you haven't already figured it out…I'm a virgin.

"Oh, so you don't want me to prep you? That's fine with me. I won't use that lube either. We can go all natural. I won't be the one screaming in pain!" Edward growled at me. I can feel my heart drop to my stomach. I was told by many people that it is very painful to get fucked in the ass without being stretched first and to top it off, without lube.

If I couldn't fight him off I didn't want to go through this writhing in pain, so I begged, "No, please I'll be good, I promise. Please prep me first. I'm sorry!"

Edward gave me a smile that made my skin crawl. "Nope, sorry! Its too late for that. I gave you your chance and you ruined it."

While he was telling me this my shakes came back and I was crying so hard I was hiccupping. "Please prep me first. Please! I promise I will be good!"

He looks like he is in deep thought and that he says, "Well I was going to fuck you without my fingers preparing you and no lube after the push away stunt you pulled, but since you asked me so nicely, I will use the lube." I relaxed a little until I hear, "I'm still not going to stretch you though."

That just started up the hyperventilating all over again. He reaches for the condom with the hand that he's not using to pin my hands above my head and rips it open with his teeth. He reaches down and rolls it onto his cock and then he grabs the lube packet.

While he rips that open I start screaming at the top of my lungs hoping that maybe someone will hear me. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he yells "You said you were gonna be a good boy. If you're not gonna keep your promise I don't have to keep mine about using lube." My screams turn to whimpers and choking sobs.

He put some lube on his hand and hums in pleasure as he strokes his cock. Then he used his lubed finger and circled it around my entrance, pushing against me but never going in. Edward positioned himself at my entrance and thrusted right in. "OH GOD!" I screamed, for it was very painful. I felt like I was being ripped apart from the inside. I wanted to die to make the pain go away. It's just too much!

"God you are so tight, Jasper. I want you to make me cum, baby," He grunted. I couldn't control how much I screamed and cried. I couldn't believe this was happening. I wish I wouldn't have walked across the room to talk to Edward. I wish I would have never gotten drunk. I wish I never would have gone to that club.

"Please Edward you're hurting me! Oh God please stop!" I know I said I was going to be a good boy and stop resisting him but I couldn't help it. I just wanted the pain to stop!

He grunts and groans as he thrusts hard and fast into me, enjoying his pleasure and my pain.

"I'll teach you for being such a fucking tease. Do you lead on every guy you talk to and turn them down later? Well that's not gonna happen with me. That habit of yours ends right here and now!" he growls at me.

I am done struggling. I'm too tired now and my strength has given out on me. I feel weak. All I do now is lay there and cry as he brutalizes my body. All I have left is my voice and with that all I do is beg. "Please stop. Please please, please," I whimpered.

"Oh God, Jasper! You feel so fucking good. I love fucking your ass. You're gonna make me cum baby," He moans breathlessly in my ear. He starts to suck on my neck and he bites me again.

I start to think about how when this started and how he bit my neck earlier, I was turned on by it when now all it does is make me want to vomit. I'm going to see his marks in the morning as a reminder of this night. That thought makes me shake harder in terror than I was before.

I knew that this was going to be over soon when he was groaning relentlessly and his thrusts were getting more erratic. I just closed my eyes and wait for it to be over. Unfortunately I couldn't even get that little bit of peace.

"No, I want you look at me when I cum!" He fists his hands in my hair and pulls my head back so I open my eyes and see his face. His lips are parted and his eyes close as he pounds into me harder and harder. The pain starts to numb though, so maybe my body is trying to protect me in a way.

"Oh fuck yeah just like that! Just like that!" he's chanting this over and over again. I feel his cock throb inside me and he yells "Oh God I'm gonna cum. Oh fuck!" Edward cried out as he felt the first wave of his cum fill the condom. I could feel his dick twitching and throbbing as he shot wave after wave inside me. Edward kept pounding into me, over and over until he had milked every drop of cum from his balls. Edward groaned in pleasure and collapsed on top of me. I just laid there and cried.

After his breathing went back to normal, he let himself slip out of me and I winced at the feeling. He got up and put back on his clothes and looked back at me with a vacant expression that I couldn't understand.

I don't know how long he stood there looking at my pitiful form. It must have been a couple of minutes but to me it felt like an eternity. "I'm sorry" was all he said in an empty voice before he walked out I heard the front door close.

I lay on my bed, with a very bad case of the shakes, feeling used and dirty. I tried to get up but I yelp at the pain and I collapsed back down. The pain was too much for me to even move. Why did this happen to me? What did I do to deserve this? I sob silently into the covers, thinking about morning and wanting this night to be over. That's all I remember thinking until I black out and fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if this offended anyone. That is not what I intended. My friend has gone through so much but yet he is one of the strongest people I know. I just wanted to let him know that he is strong and will always be there for him. I would also like to thank him for giving me his permission to do this. I love you, honey. <strong>


End file.
